Therai
A tiefling who ruled the underground of Fallcrest. He was introduced to the group while they were exploring the tombs of Gauthak's ancestors. The demon presented himself and told the group that a of his protégé would be lending them assistance. Therai arrived as a proficient warlock armed with the peculiar weapon Hell's Fist. Throughout there adventures, he has studied to become a wizard instead, finding joy in manipulating others. Physical Traits *Race: Tiefling *Gender: Male *Height: 6'0 *Weight: 200 *Age: *Information *Eyes Personality A business man at heart, gold is the language that Therai understands best. He will often stay on the sidelines, as the situation does not present any form of profit. At one point, whilst his companions were interrogating a person of interest post battle, Therai merely picked up the heart of the forest and walked away. There was a reward to collect. Therai appears to have a slight disorder. He will attempt to fish at the most inopportune of times, even when there is no fitting body of water. This may be seen as his method of coping with his, at times inept, companions. Alignment Neutral Evil He is not against torture to extract information. Nor is he against poisoning his own companions as to stop them from speaking in rhymes. Storyline Pre-Game Story Therai (the failure) Backstory He found me. A lowly apprentice of a little known house. Of all the tieflings in the academy, he chose me. The Demon offered power and success, though, as with all things, there was a price to pay. Though, this was of little worry to me. A demon has come, and my future will be paved with the entrails of my enemies and the tears of their families. “Therai. I see a promising future in your dark little heart. So, I offer you a proposition; join my ranks. Become one of my protégés. Embrace that lovely devious spirit of yours. Do so, and you shall reap the benefits. However, you must first prove your usefulness to me. I have a minor problem you see. One, which I wish for you to rectify. There is an elf. A worthless little wild one who thought he could evade a promise he made to me.” (demon) “ So how do you propose I fix the situation? ” (tiefling) “ Rectify. I said rectify. One must have a certain amount of class in a line of work such as our own. Ah yes, so the solution to our predicament is simple. Send the elf to my domain. For this, you will require a certain tool, which I have already prepared for just such an occasion.” (demon) A portal appeared before my eyes, and unearthly screams leaked through. I caught a glimpse of where it came from and quickly averted my eyes. That plane was not for me. Not for now atleast. From the portal came a gauntlet of crudely crafted metal. “ Now, wear this gauntlet. Do not fret; it was crafted to fit like a glove. How I enjoy terrible puns.” (demon) As I donned the gauntlet, the entire glove began to shrink to fit my hand. Then the fingers began to retract. “ A small change in the design. Full fingered garments do not suit a tiefling like you. So this gauntlet I gave you; I shall tell you what it does. You can create a blade of arcana. This blade will render any armor ineffective to its strike. Very useful in the domain which I wish for you to flourish in. Now, are you prepared to prove yourself? ” (demon) “ Your will are my actions. ” (tiefling) “Good. Now, I will momentarily transport you to where the elf lies. You must remedy the situation and all other…hindrances that you may encounter. You best perform to my standards, or you will need to be rectified as well.” (demon) I felt the immense power of the demon engulf me and I was transported to a grassy plain. “ The elf, he lies in the gentle abode in the center of this plain. You may choose how you handle this.” (demon) “ It shall be done and you will be pleased demon.” (tiefling) I approached the house carefully. I was trained in the arts of thievery as a child. Not willingly but as a method of survival in the various cities that I roamed. I entered the bedroom of the elf to find him sleeping soundly. “Now, use the gauntlet.” (demon) As I called upon the blade, a surge of power I had never known of before coursed through my veins. I plunged the blade into the forehead of the elf. This was the first time I ever used such a weapon, and had under extended the blade. His body spasmed violently and a terrible racket was made. The bedroom door burst open and two young elfs rushed in to find their father with a large hole in his forehead. “Children? I do love how they scream. Their pleas and tears do brighten such a lovely evening as tonight. Make them scream for me, and make it last.” (demon) The two elfs were hoisted into the air by some arcane magic. Even at my distance, I could feel the power. The pure joy that it radiated. The blood and pain it lusted for. To please the demon, I complied to his demand. Those elfs were screaming for 14 hours. I did not take pleasure in this, but the task had to be done. “ Oh. Done already. I thought we were just getting started. How very sad. You have proved yourself useful, and I will accept you into one my ranks. Welcome Therai. Let us wreck havoc on these lands!” (demon) 4 year later The demon had trained me well. He had taught me things that the academy would never dare. Gave me a glimpse of his realm and the workings of it. Introduced me to useful contacts of varying degrees of maliciousness. He made me into a warlock. “Now. I have taught you enough. So this is where we depart. However, I may call upon you in an instant and you will obey and come to me. Till that day, enjoy yourself. The lives of others make excellent playthings!” (demon) Yesterday “It is time. Now, entertain me.” Solo Story Story Info Here Paragon Path Originally trained in the arcane arts suited towards warlock interventions, Therai soon found a new calling. The brute force method was never truly his style, so he opted for a more refined approach to conflicts. As such, the arcane arts associated with wizardry beckoned to him. Controlling those of lesser minds. Toying with friends and foe. These were the arts he longed for. He wished to swim through the power. A Spellstorm Mage he would be. Relationships No known family. Therai has never spoken about his family to his companions. Prior to being forced to join the troupe, Therai ran a large portion of the black market in various towns. Prostitution, smuggling, arms trade, illegal magical substances, etc. This enables him to call upon his employees in various towns when information is required. These employees are also of aid when distractions are needed, such as the razing of Hammefall. Gauthak: Therai recognizes Gauthak's power and might in the field of battle, but tends to disagree with how he/it appproaches foes. However, he understands Gauthak's reasons for doing so. The poor beast has only known violence and harshness. Reciful: An arcane user such as himself who also understands that others must be sacrificed in order to achieve victory. Therai often works alongside Reciful as there actions don't often clash with each other. Thyella: An elf. Bant: An undead dwarf cleric. Therai thinks little of his recent transformation as he has seen worse during his travels and business. With this transformation, his fellow seems to have veered more toward the evil side of things, something that Therai will capitalize on. Elorin: The bard is neutral in most cases. If there is a clash of opinions, Elorin can be debated with. The business side of Therai appreciates this and considers the bard an ally. Together, they have made plans to open multiple reputable "Dwarf Stomp" entertainment venues. Quotes *"Demon. I require your aid. Lend me your power to satisfy your lust for blood." *"Going fishing" Category:Player Characters